Night and Day
by John Mccallistair
Summary: My first Fan Fiction. It's just the first film from Toothless' point of view. I am aware this has been done before, so I decided to try a different spin on it and wrote it in Stream of Consciousness style. Just something I whipped up while I had the time as an homage to one of my favorite films ever. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Rated T for Language. I don't own these characters.
1. Night and Day

_Night and Day_

Ah the calm of an Autumn night. Beautiful! The wind across my face, the cooling ocean breeze tingling my hide, and amidst the rushing air over my ears the delightful screams of ground dwellers amidst the flaming cacophony of hell my brothers have wreaked upon them. Sweet music! I'll bank to my left to catch a better view of the sight. Beautiful fires, intentionally lit by both combatants for different reasons rage across their puny island. Dozens of my brothers go about their business. At least once per waxing of the night's lantern they set flight for this clump of rock. To see the ground dwellers this far up North is not unheard of, but their tenacity was admirable. Despite the raids I so frequently observed and partake in, they have held onto this small rocky outpost for as long as my young life can recall. I find raids less enthralling than most, even dishonorable at times. There is little challenge in nabbing a sheep or a cow from the ground, at least for me. My dark coat and un-challenged speed make such an effort pointless on my part. The others have a more difficult time. Stealth is not on their side and so they confront the ground dwellers head on. And when your enemy prepares and loves to be confronted head on, something as simple as taking a sheep can become a hassle. I prefer to hunt alone, out on the seas away from such pointless peril. Fish are a mainstay and not a bad one at that. Why watch the raids then? It's fun to say the least. So high up, stretched out upon a blanket of fires in the sky I find such solace. It amazes me how the ground dwellers hang on despite all of this. Stubborn lot they are. But the fires, entrancing fires and the chaos of battle never cease to entertain. I even admit to partaking in the occasional attack. Not for food, nor for blood, nor honor or valor. But the rush of wind as I charge my fire, the shrieking sound of my plummeting body as the human shouts of "Night Fury! Get Down!" echoes through my ears, the indescribable pleasure of a well placed shot! They have these towers lining the lower rim of their village they like to use to hurl rocks at my more aggressive brethren. I find them to be the best targets. Nice and high and always rebuilt, as if they enjoy having me knock them down. Why keep them waiting? Haha! Oh the cool night air! Dive, dive, dive! Wait for it, wait for it, keep the fire charging…..Now! Oh beautiful! Why not again? Oh there it is "Night Fury get down!" A smaller dragon that had been captive here a while back and escaped had told me that they addressed me as such. "Night Fury." What a nice name. Here we go, close the wings up as we go, now the spinning, let gravity run its course, and back down we go! Ah the joys of a crisp autumn evening. Another well placed shot as always. I never miss. Back to surveying for now. That was fun. It's good to get some target practice in every now and then, keeps me sharp in case I ever do have to go into combat. But such a contingency would be unlikely at best. Like I said, stealth is on my side. The night is my friend, perhaps that is where my name came from. I am invisible, a silent stalker, lord of the darkness! I can be quite dramatic when I'm happy. And nothing gives me greater happiness than this, right here, right now. When the atmosphere is right and the thrill of nearby combat tingles the senses, there is no better time to be me, Night Fury. Ah the clamor and screams of ground dwellers, they are like the off key roars of hatchlings, annoying to the ear but adorable nonetheless. Oh, another one of those rock throwers. Eh, I'm feeling good tonight, why not some more practice? Up we go, racing towards the unassailable fires of the sky. There is the target, and so we dive again. Faster and faster with every passing year. Age, much like the night is my friend. Perfect as always! I anticipate it should crumble within a few minutes. Ah the sky truly is on fire. It will be morning soon, I suppose it's time to find a good spot to sleep the day away, but maybe some fish first. Such well aimed shots can make a Night Fury hun-ah! What in Odin's name! I'm trapped! Ah my wings. Can't…move! No! No! No! Up damn you! Up! Up! Please don't tell me that's the ground…not the ground! Tree!

Darkness growing lighter, light growing darker. My brothers are flying away into the dawn, their hard fought kill clutched tightly in their talons. Can't move. Something is ensnaring me. My tail. Something is wrong with my tail. I can't see it, but something is wrong. Something is very wrong here. Everything hurts. There's a deer over there. You gonna help me deer? No? Just gonna stare and walk away? Fine. Who needs you? I need you. Can't move. Sleepy. This is a dream. Must go to sleep. Sleep to wake up.

* * *

I'm flying. I'm flying and all is calm. The night is old the day is young. There is salt in the air. I am free. Something has my wings. I'm falling, more so plummeting. Everything hurts. The ground. I'm on the ground. I'm awake. Can't move. I'm still trapped. The sun is falling back into the ground. A day has passed. A day has passed and I'm still trapped. Everything hurts. Anything around me? Nope, just the same trees and rocks as before, but I can see them better. There is heavy fog everywhere. Everything hurts. Just close your eyes Night fury. Close your eyes. You are going to die. You are going to stay trapped in these vines and die from dehydration. Relax, enjoy the next few days of slow death. Close your eyes and dream of better times. Ah. Everything still hurts. What's that? I smell something. Smells like iron. Smells like iron and fire and fish. Fish! No, mostly fire. Is there a forest fire? Perhaps I will die sooner then. Oh come fire and burn away this living carcass. I'm so dramatic when I'm alone. I hear something. Sounds like a subdued ground dweller, those pesky Vikings. The escaped prisoner had told me much about them, they were muscular, tall, with deep booming voices. Even their young were intimidating. Ah! Something touched me! Off insect. No…not an insect. This feels like a ground dweller. They must have dispatched one to finish me. Well then, let's have a look at this great warrior, this heroic-that's it? They sent this to kill me? No, no, no. This is not a Viking. I've seen Vikings, they are big, strong formidable. I stay away from them for a reason. I would never have anything to fear from this. This thin, fragile runt with a stupid expression on his face. This is the one who's come to kill me. This is not a Viking, this is a talking fishbone. He even has a cute little sword. My talons are longer than that. He's rearing it close to him, staring into me with fascination and a determination to kill. This is how it ends for the Night Fury. The little runt of the tribe is going to kill me. Here, helpless, incapable of fighting back. Maybe another one had downed me and he was allowing his son to have the kill, taking pity on the poor youth. He's going to speak, raising his little sword at the same time. Well then, have at it!

"I'm gonna kill you dragon."

Well it's about time.

"I'm gonna rip out your heart and take it to my father."

You're aiming in the wrong place but I appreciate the sentiment. Go ahead and turn towards me, look at your kill!

"I am a Viking."

Yeah and I'm a whale.

"I am a Viking!"

Sure you are kid. Well, what's done is done. Have at it you talking fishbone. I'll even lay still for you, how's that? Finish it! So ends the life of Night Fury!

Well, has he done it yet? Am I so used to the pain at this point I'm not noticing it? I hear him saying something. Perhaps he is performing a ritual. A rite of passage such as this does lend itself to the dramatic. Oh hurry up kid I've got a whole afterlife to get to you know? Does he even know how to use a sharp piece of metal? Oh well, if he's gonna bide his time I suppose I might as well go back to—wait. My vines are loosening. The kid is cutting my trap. Oh lucky day… for one of us. Come here! Oh the fear in your eyes is beautiful! Green. Just like mine. How quaint. Should I blast your face off or scratch your guts out until you bleed to death? So frightened. The father doesn't seem to be around. Just you and me kid. How pathetic, such a waste of good plasma and time. You learn your lesson yet? Don't mess with Night Fury! Got it? Runt. Off we go then, freedom and breakfast await! No! No! Up! Up damn you! My tail. Can't move. Falling! Come on, up we go! Damnit! Move you magnificent Night Fury! Damnit! Damnit ! Damnit! Falling! Oh. Freaking trees. Come on… Move! No! No! What is this? Ah the ground is awfully hard around here. Where am I? Looks like a cove of some kind. How did I let myself fall in here? Oh gods. No way out. Trapped. Hey tail you mind working? Something's wrong with you. Something is missing. My tail is missing something. I can't fly. I can't fly! Oh dear. I can't fly.

.


	2. Ode to Invisibility

_Ode to Invisibility Based on Recollections from Early Dragonhood_

I can't fly. Everything hurts. I'm hungry. I can't fly. This is bad, very bad. I've got to get out of here. I've got to get out of here and get to higher ground. I'm a sitting duck here. Sooner or later one of the Vikings or wild predators will find me. Come on then, up you go! Come on come on! Grip the wall's you've got it. Damnit! Up again! Go, go, go! Too high, too high! Come on you can do this! Odin's ass. One more time. Up! Up! Come on tail work damn you! Up! Ah my legs! Oh who am I kidding? Myself? I do like kidding with myself but this is not the time. Everything hurts. Water. I need water. Ah that's good. Cold and tastes like algae but it will do. Is that a fish in there? Come her fish! Damnit. Speed is not on my side now. I am slow. I am slow and exposed. Stealth is not on my side. Any advantage I had is gone now. Night Fury has been reduced to a prisoner of his own design. This cove will be my tomb. I'm so dramatic when I'm scared. I'm scared. Have I ever felt this before? I am the one who is scared now. I don't like this; I don't like this at all. I can smell my own fear. It smells terrible. Smells like…like blood. My tail! My tail is bleeding. Oh my. I've never smelt my own blood before. It's…nauseating. Oh my I feel sick. I'll cauterize it. Ah! It burns! Ah Loki's wrath! Oh. I'm weak. I feel weak. Oh I need to lie down.

How did it come to this? Night Fury reduced to a weak mangled mess in a perfect kill zone waiting for death to arrive. Why have they not arrived yet? That runt must have surely gone back to the village to alert the others that I was free. Then again that would imply that he had let me go. Perhaps he is more cynical than I first thought. Perhaps he revels in the thrill of the hunt, and is stalking me. Perhaps he is braver than he let me detect. He's toying with me. The fishbone is toying with me. Night Fury is being played with. I don't like being played with. I enjoy doing the playing. I am the natural predator after all! Top of the food chain! I dictate what kills me! Not this, not the fishbone. Close combat. That's what this is going to come down to. All my life I dedicated myself to speed, stealth, accuracy, lightning fast reflexes. Now, I'm bleeding, trapped in a cove, waiting for the village weakling to come and claim his prize, savoring the thrill like a wild animal. Like me. I'm being hunted by myself. It's gonna be me and him. I don't like close combat. Too close.

Where did I go wrong? Stupid mistake. Stupid, stupid mistake. I had to go for the third tower didn't I? I had to choose that night for target practice. I couldn't have just stayed up in the air and enjoyed the night. Hell I could have just gone down into the village and watched the raid from the cliffs overlooking it. I did enjoy when I did that. Stealth was again my friend. I could flatten myself out against the rocks and let my skin blend into the night. I would watch, endlessly entertained as the Vikings scurried from one area to another, swinging their giant hammers and axes and swords at my hostile brethren with impunity. Such beautiful chaos. No cohesion, no strategy, just find the dragon and kill it. Then when the raid was over I'd slip back into the woods and take off, they never saw me, and I saw all of them. Oh to be invisible again! Then occasionally my curious side would get the better of me, and I'd even stop by on peaceful nights. I've got little to occupy such pleasant evenings, so why not do what I do best, and watch. I'd come out of the woods, slowly making my way to the cliffs before stopping to take in the foreign smells of the village. Fire, fish, iron, various kinds of wood both burning and saturated, and the smell of Vikings. They are an odd collection; no two smell quite the same. The men are a collection of fatty and earthy aromas, ranging from wild hide to fire, to various woods and even occasionally fish, oh the smell of fish is everywhere. What I wouldn't give for fish now. Then the women, some smelled the same, but overall they were a mostly pleasant smelling lot, often giving off grains and lye, not quite bad. The escaped prisoner had told me that the Vikings had different genders just like us, and I could smell what he meant. Everywhere there was a distinct contrast of aromas given off both sexes, a heavy miasma of hormones perpetually hung over the village. And I thought the outside was tough.

Once in every couple of whiles I would even make my way over to the great hall, or at least that's what they called it. I would slowly make my way onto the roof, knowing the slightest sound would give my position away. There was a hole in the top they let smoke out of, and against the camouflage of the night I would make my way there, breathing in the odd smell of burning meat. Why they burn their meat is beyond me, takes away the nice flavor of blood one comes to crave. But regardless, I found it little impaired my curiosity. I'd get right over the hole, and I could hear them. Sometimes only a few, and sometimes a great convocation. Sometimes there would be many, but only one talked. An old woman, very old, would be telling stories. I found this fascinating. Vikings are oddly obsessed with their pasts, as if their present and future were not enough to contend with. She would speak of heroes of the past who had slain many of my brethren, and talked of the future when one would down me. All these years of observation had allowed me to pick up on a great deal of their language, much of it supplemented by the escaped prisoner. I still had much to learn, but if you listen to it for a while it's not that hard. Certain sounds occur over and over again and repetition eventually links chains of sounds together into words. At least that's what I've heard they're called. I especially liked when they talked about me. "Night Fury" was one of the first phrases I picked up from them. I noticed it both in the old woman's musings and during my target practice, and figured it must be referring to me. I was a god amongst these people. They equated me to lightning and death itself, how flattering! I spent many a lovely evening quietly listening to them all, especially the old woman.

I was a god, and now I'm here. All my knowledge of their language, how they act, how they smell, what they think and what good does it do me? I can't think my way out of this situation now can I? Everything hurts. My tail. Thor's wrath my tail hurts. I'm hungry. Everything hurts.

Everything hurts.


	3. The Boy who Smells of Fire

_The Boy who Smells of Fire_

Another night and I grow weaker. I may have water now, but I can't catch one of those fish to save my life. And it is a life in need of saving. Instead of dying by dehydration in that snare, I can now enjoy an even longer and more painful death by starving! The fishbone gave me even more time to live and to anticipate death. Where was he? Surely he couldn't have lost track of me this easily. Is he stalking me or did he lose me? Is he biding his time, waiting for me to become so weak so that he can kill me more easily? That must be it. If all he has for a weapon is that little sword, how could he possibly take me on when I'm still in capable condition? He continues to stalk me. No. Not like this. I'm not dying like this! Come on then, I can get up these cliffs! Up! Up! Come on come on! No! Damnit. Again! Come on you've got this! You are Night Fury! You will assail these walls! Ah! My legs again! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Over the log, Come on get some air! No! Ah! Aright maybe you catch the moist lake air! Come on you! Damnit! Ah my wing! Everything hurts. Oh my gods. I'm going to really die here. Water, need more water. Oh hello fish. This time for sure! Come here! Damnit! Oh I couldn't catch one of these like this for a year if I tried. No. No. No.

Why bother? Best just sleep the day away. I'll make a nice bed of embers for myself. At least I still have my fire. Even if I can't wrestle the fishbone down I could still try to blast him. Worth a shot. Ha! Ah that's better. Best make the time leading up to my demise comfortable. Let's settle in here. Oh yeah. There are few pleasures in life quite like this. Ah the tingle of the sparks against my hide! Oh Thor you bless me! Yes. Wait. Wait. I smell iron. I smell fire, but not my fire. No, this is aged, this is the smell of steel. Is my fire tainted, am I sick? Is-what was that? Did I scrape off some of the-you again!

There you are my little fishbone! Come to finish the job have we? I see you. Well? Here I am! Come and get me if you dare! Well? Just gonna stare at me then are you? Not yet weak enough for your taste? Are you so lazy a predator you can't stand even the slightest challenge? Fight me damn you! No? Just gonna walk away again? Useless. You smell of fire, but you are made of fear. I can almost taste it. Walk away kid, go bide your time some more. I'll be here, got nowhere else to be and nowhere else to go. Come back soon!


	4. The Fish that Changed the World

_The Fish that Changed the World_

Another night has passed for this Night Fury. I could hear wolves in the distance last night. Maybe they are stalking me too. The whole natural order is bearing down upon me, one Night Fury, alone, his only friend himself! I suppose there are worse ways to go down. At least now I could go down fighting. That's noble I suppose. Hungry. So very hungry. Can't stand as strongly now. The pain has started to subside in some places, but my tail still pains me. It won't work, as though it's paralyzed. A wing, I've lost part of my back wings. Who would have thought t would be so hard to fly without it? Don't know what you've got till it's gone I suppose. I guess I'll soak in the sun. I usually sleep in caves, so rarely can I enjoy the feeling of the sun heating my back. This rock should do. Oh my that's nice. Ah! It's quite relaxing, shame I don't do this more often. My muscles feel so much better already; the warming rays are truly magical.

I'm going to die here, that much I understand. Pity it couldn't be a little more honorable. It's not as though I actively engaged a competent opponent. No, someone just happens to get a lucky shot on me in the think of the night, and then the village runt happens to find me, only to taunt me with my demise with each passing minute. Could he have shot me down? Ha! I've still got my sense of humor it seems. The odds of fishbone managing to throw anything, let alone something that could bring me down. Hilarious! Hungry. I'm so very hungry. Just close your eyes Night Fury, calm yourself and relax. Soak in the sun. Ah.

Fire. The boy who smells of fire has returned. Hello there. Oh look, he brought a shield; it must be time for combat then! I was just falling asleep too! Oh alright let's get this over with. Wait….fish. I smell fish. It's a light aroma, probably cod. Oh, his shield is stuck, perhaps I have a chance after all! But then the fish? He just threw it in, he cowers behind the shield! Still too frightened of me eh? Trying to lure me towards you with food? Do I look that simple to you? Wait, he enters. He brings the fish. Is it poisoned? Does he think I'll just randomly eat anything? He draws closer. Yes. Yes. come on in, I won't hurt you, after I kill you. Oh that aroma is wonderful! He sees me…good. I'll creep down the rocks just like my stealthy nights in town. Ha! He sees me. Hello there. By Odin that fish smells good. Oh my stomach aches. It's not poisoned, at least I don't smell it. Iron! I do smell Iron! Oh, so he did bring his little blade after all. He's reaching for it, oh this is my chance! Ready yourself Night Fury! Now or nev-what? He dropped it? Odd. Does he intend to kill me with his hands? He tossed it into the lake? Does he intend to kill me at all? Why bring me a fish and then disarm yourself? Oh the smell! The Smell! Oh it smells delicious. Okay then, just reach out, reach out steadily, keep your eyes peeled for a surprise.

"Uh, tooth-less, could have sworn you had—"

Now! Oh sweet blood, nectar of Thor!

"Teeth…"

Oh yes! Oh protein and life! In that case, how to dispose of you? I still smell iron on you. Back up all you like you're mine now!

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Yes, yes, yes. Back up some more. Between me and a rock again it seems. Not a very good strategy if I may say so. Look at you, pathetic.

"I don't have any more."

It appears not. I'd like to kill you slowly, painfully. Yet why the fish? What are you playing? I'm still alive, no poison. Why? Why would you feed me? Perhaps not Viking enough to kill me after all are you? First cutting the ropes, now this. Strange. What harm do you mean me, what harm could you do to me? So young, fragile. Hardly like his comrades. Though still, still maybe it's a trap. Maybe it's a scentless poison. Maybe he's tricking me with pleasantries! Oooh…here's an idea. Here kid, you want to give me fish, I'll reciprocate! Well, eat up! Come on then! It was poison wasn't—he's eating it. He's actually eating it! Your sounds are funny, cute even. Swallow, come on. If I'm going down you're going down with me. That's it. Adorable. Well it isn't poisoned. What's that look on his face? His mouth is curving upward on both sides. How stupid looking! Yet humorous. Sure, I'll play whatever you're playing. Ha. Slightly uncomfortable, but certainly nothing I've tried before. I'm more prone to a stoic and reserved demeanor and—get your hand away from me! Was that a threat? He didn't brandish any weapons. Peculiar. He must be sizing me up, seeing where I'm weakest. So then why the fish? It doesn't make sense. I need to sleep. The sun has made me tired. I need a nice ember bed and rest. I'll go back for the rest of the fish later. Ah, that's it. There's a bird up there, her eggs might hold me over until I can—again with you? Uh. At least my tail can keep out of my sight. I don't smell iron on you anymore. Go ahead, size me up all you want, I'll still take—get away from there! Tried to touch me again! Insolence. Yeah you just walk away. Great, ember bed is hardly worth it now. Another tree over there. Maybe a nice upside down roost will make me feel better, circulate the blood some more. Ah, there we go. Oh that's nice. There he goes, bypassing the fish. I feel fine, so why the fish? It doesn't make sense for the hunter to give his prey food, let alone to free it in the first place. Who cares? Rest Night Fury. He has no means to hurt you now. Enjoy what time you have, best be rested for when the battle does come.

Oh I feel better, some food, some circulation, the sun is setting. Peaceful, tranquil, the calmest part of day before the still of the night. I can even see the first of the lanterns rising into—you're still here? This boy who smells of fire can be annoying at times. What's he doing over there, let's see shall we? Perhaps fixing his blade. Did he retrieve it from the water? If so, why not just kill me as I slept? If he's been here all this time I was never more vulnerable. I smell his fear. Less of it though, as if he's grown comfortable around here. Setting up shop in my tomb are we? Odd. He's carving up the ground. Into what? Each angle is so purposefully made, such care given to each stroke. What was that? Was that a fish in the water? Oh I think I could grab it if it would just…..me. My reflection. I never paid much attention to it before. He's carving me. Still won't acknowledge me, just sits there and carves into the dirt. But he's carving me! I…I don't…..not quite sure what this means. I don't think he wants to kill me. What now? Him! I'll carve him! With what? A branch, perfect. Why am I doing this? What difference does it make! I'm going to live! The fishbone means me no harm! I don't know why, and I don't care! There we go. How does he do it? Is there an art to carving the ground? This way perhaps, around we go. Yes! I'm making shapes! More spinning, it looks good! Maybe a point right there! Are you seeing this Fishbone? Am I doing it right? More! More! Oh there we go! Oh it looks magnificent if I do say so myself. As accurate a depiction as I could concoct. Marvelous eh fishbone? Don't step on it! Good, now—hey! I told you not to step on it! Okay now just—Don't toy with me fishbone and get off my carving! I didn't step on yours did—there we are. Ha. It's like he's trying to fly through my art. His feet move every which way. He's steady on them certainly. Oh, he's getting closer, closer. Ha! He stopped. Is that fear I sense? Perhaps a little. Hello Fishbone. No. Stop trying to touch me. I told you before to keep away. He's reaching out. His head is turned. Now's my chance, I could kill him now instantly. But…but I don't want to. You're so frail, so exposed. I…here. You're cold. You're cold, yet there is some warmth, somewhere. I'm not sure how to end something like this. What are you looking at, I'm out of here! That was strange. Yet oddly redeeming. Perhaps there will be more fish in the future. He's walking away, back to where he came in. Can't believe I'm saying this, but do come back tomorrow Fishbone. And bring cod, plenty of cod!

"My name's Hiccup by the way."

Hiccup, what a dumb name.

"I'll see you later….toothless."

Tooth-less? What a dumb sound. What does it mean? Who knows? Maybe it means there will be fish in the future, and maybe there'll be a future after all.


	5. And the Meek Shall Inherit the Skies

_And The Meek Shall Inherit the Skies_

Hungry again. But not as desperate. There might be food again today. The boy who smells of fire, who apparently goes by "Hiccup" (such a stupid name) wasn't here yesterday, but maybe he'll be back today. Maybe he'll bring fish. He doesn't seem to mean harm…for the moment. Can't let my guard down too much though. But why shouldn't I? He's had plenty of chances to kill me by this point, and he brought me a fish. What is he up to? Wait! I smell fish! Not just the pond fish, no…no there's more here! Lot's more!

"Toothless! I brought breakfast!"

Toothless, we'll have to do something about changing that eventually but oh there's fish! A whole container full! Kick it over now! I'm starving!

"Okay well that's disgusting..."

You have no taste you meat burner! Oh yes at long last!

"We've got some salmon..."

Salmon!

"Some nice Icelandic Cod…."

Oh praise Odin!

"And a nice smoked eel."

Ah! Sea dragon! Get it away get it away! Get it away! Evil things! Drop it! Drop it!

"No no, no, no, it's oaky!"

Okay…he's tossed it away. Heart no longer racing, phew. Don't scare me like that meat burner.

"Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

Sure you don't, there just happened to be an eel in there. Okay then, onto the feast at once! Oh yes! Quite fresh, delicious. Are you saying something Hiccup? Can't hear you over the ecstasy of a filling stomach! Oh Valhalla could never give me such a pleasure as this! Yes, yes, yes! I might just cry in joy! Uh, what's that back there? That you Hiccup? No. Insects must be on my tail. Smell the burned flesh. Shoo, get away! Char! Oh sweet delicious char! Maybe I'm caught on a root. Come on, get away from-haddock! Oh gods almighty the joy! I'm in-what's this? My tail. It feels, different. Feels…normal. What's going on back there? Hiccup, whatever was in these fish, I like it. Oh my, I feel I can fly again! Hahahaha! Alright then, let's stretch out the old wings there, oh I've been dreaming of this! See you kid!

Yes! Air! Stability! Oh my tail feels heavy, but it's worth it! Freedom at—no, no, no! Up! Up! Oh yes there we go! I've still got it! Higher! Higher! Okay we'll go right! Not what I thought but okay we'll go with it! Oh all is right with the world again!

"Ha-ha it works! Yes it works!"

Mmh, you still there? Thanks kid but I'll take it from here, see ya!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Oh yeah, things are looking alr-no! Up damn you! What's happening! My tail again! Damnit! No! Ahhhh! Cold! Cold! Oh this water is cold!

"Yeah!"

What are you so happy about kid? You'd freeze to death faster than I ever would. Oh let's get out of the cold. Ember bed, there we go! Oh yeah! Oh it just melts away the cold! What are you looking at Hiccup! Ha! Oh you're soaked! I can smell the wet bear skin from here! Do you ever clean that thing! It'll take more than a wringing to dry that you fool. No. No what are you doing? This is my ember bed! Get your own! I don't…alright! Ah you're wet! Do I look like I made this so I could get wetter?

"Oh Toothless this is amazing! Oh if we…I can make the proper adjustments you could fly again!"

I'm listening.

Maybe a rope, I could use one foot to control the wing and then….."

Wait, wait, wait. YOU, using rope? To control the wing? As in….you on top of me? No. No. I don't think so. I am Night Fury, not "Toothless the pet dragon!" How dare you insinuate that…

"Even my dad would be impressed. And then there's Astrid…"

I'm sorry did I miss something here?

"They'd be scared at first, but they'd learn. It could fix everything, we could fix everything."

You're going to ramble an about this until you're dry aren't you?

"Astrid would be so impressed, if granted she didn't try to kill you at first. What could anyone else possibly have to win her heart? I've got you bud, and that's all I need!"

So what? I'm your mate nip now is that it? Gods I can smell your hormones, nauseating.

"And that's also considering she won't want to kill me first. She hates me. I don't what I did to her, or anyone for that matter. They all hate me. And for what? I'm not as strong as them, I'm not as tough? It's either you're in the peak of physical condition or you're nothing to them. Not even to my dad."

Well, is that it? You've just gone quiet. Something wrong? You smell strange. What is it?

"Yeah bud, we've got a long road ahead of us."

What's a road?

"We'll I better be going. Gobber wants me in the shop today to help with the catapult reconstruction. See ya bud."

I guess I'll see you later Hiccup. Well this is certainly an awkward position I'm in then isn't it? He's given me the ability to fly again, but at what cost? I'm a slave now, a mere curiosity to him. Though he is a mere curiosity to me as well. So vulnerable, so weak, yet is determination is admirable. He's managed to come this far where others would have fled. Others would have killed me at every opportunity I gave them, so why didn't you? I may have an ally after all here. I've lost my freedom, but maybe dare I say it, found a friend. I'm so dramatic when I'm happy.


	6. There's Always Tomorrow

_There's Always Tomorrow_

Now that I'm coming to expect Hiccup on a near daily basis, my time alone is growing increasingly intolerable. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him when he was gone. His benevolent attitude towards me is oddly charming. As long as he brings me fish, I should be fine, though there still lays the problem of escaping this cove. This new tail Hiccup has given me is comfortable and is helpful, but only with him present. No matter how much I think about it the tail won't move for me, only for him. He seems to think he's gonna make a career out of riding me. Such arrogance! I appreciate his companionship, but once I can fly solo again I'll be more than happy to leave this rock and never return.

"Morning Toothless!"

He's back he's back! Must contain my excitement, maintain your composure. You are Night Fury, you are dignified! Hello Hiccup, pleasant weather this morning isn't it?

"Oh toothless have I got a surprise for you."

I smell hide again. What is that in his hands? Odd, looks like one of those things the Southern Peoples put on their…..horses. No. No I don't do saddles. Just try and catch me kid!

"Hey! Get back here!"

Oh this is fun! Ha! Let's go right now! Oh! Too slow! How about this, can't climb trees so fast can you ground dweller! Let's catch the breeze and glide over here! Hahaha! Oh I haven't played like this since my youth! Steady now…wait for him to get close…now! Ha! Missed again! Oh! Knocked you with my tail did I! Not so tough now are you? And not so mobile….Oh dear. Up now. Up now Hiccup, I need fish tomorrow! There we are! Don't scare me like that! Look at me, caring for Vikings! But he brings me fish, so I suppose I can swallow my pride along with some salmon.

"Aw…okay okay we don't have to put the saddle on right now. We can wait till later."

Never would be more suitable. Although….I do need to fly. And just having him sit on me is too degrading. What's wrong with a saddle? It gives to dignity to this rather undignified occurrence. I hope I didn't hurt you too severely Hiccup, I just don't know my own strength at times.

"It's okay bud, nothing I haven't encountered before."

Well I suppose that's comforting. Though what do you mean by—

"Just yesterday Astrid jammed a mug right at where you struck, so I've gotten used to pain there. Mostly numb by this point. All I offered was sharing the dragon book with her and all of sudden she just punched her mug right into my chest! I don't think I was out of line, do you?"

Humans and your constant hormones.

"And then of course Snotlout and Tuffnut joined in and took the book from me anyways and started playing keep away. The whenever I got too close they'd punch me off balance back into the center. Gobber had to step in and put a stop to it. On the bright side I consider a good pummeling just another way to work out the muscles."

Oh kid your ability to be delusional is admirable.

"What do say bud; want to give this another shot?"

Oh dear he's looking at me. What now? Should I just get up and start playing with him again? He's bringing the saddle closer….quick, think of something. Maybe if I. Damnit. Oh it's on me. So unnatural! No. steady yourself, maintain your composure. You are Night Fury, no need to start freaking out now. I suppose it's not that bad. It smells like dead animal, and that's comforting. Oh it's coming around my stomach. At least I'm full. Okay then, there we go. Not so bad I suppose. It's soft at the very least. He took care in its construction at least. He must certainly care enough for that.

"Okay that seems to be holding, want to try this again Toothless?"

Gods I hate that he calls me that, but then there's the urge to fly.

"I've got the rope mostly hooked up; I think we should try at the least."

Oh the least will hardly do for me. Up we go!

"Whoa! Easy Toothless!"

You said it again, so higher we go! How's the wing holding up? Right then, so be it! Wait, where'd you-no! No! Not again! Oh this gonna—ahhh! Cold! Is the water always so cold around here? Wait, where are you Hiccup? The fact I have to think of such an idiotic name is infuriating enough, but now to care about it! Oh let's get out of this. I do hope we'll try again tomorrow.

* * *

We can do this! I'm actually using "we" now. Dearest me. Come on then! Up! Up!

"Whoa whoa! Hold on!"

Oh! Damnit kid we almost—oh Thor above what is that smell? Oh my! Yes! Yes! Oh yeah this is good! Oh what in Odin's name is this stuff! Ah! Oh yeah that's it! Oh the more I role around in it the more the aroma comes to me! Intoxicating! Yeah! Oh I feel like a hatchling again! Are you not breathing it in Hiccup! Oh yeah!

"Uh, guess I'll have to keep some of this on standby for tomorrow."

* * *

You just had to pick that one spot didn't you Hiccup? "Hey let's try this new foot pedal system I've been working on!" I don't think you like being chained to me anymore than I do you, but I'm understandably frustrated. The smell of iron is getting closer. Oh I may know this route better than even you do. I did much of my best spy work along this route. Many a night creeping through the woods. Steadily stalking nothing but the quiet I would use on my advance to the village. Stealth was my friend. At least you chose to bring me here at night, where I can meet an old friend once more. Ah, I forgot what a nice view I had from around here.

"Alright bud we're not gonna make it through the whole village on foot, let's swing around the rock and we'll get right near the shop. There's something there I need."

Oh to fly at night again! Now we're talking! Ah the calm of an autumn night! Please don't cut this short Hic-of course. So small a village. Easy to get around on foot I'm sure, but far too easy for the likes of me!

"Okay Toothless just lay low and follow me."

Fine kid, you got me into this mess, just get me out of it. I wonder if—

"Hiccup."

"Olaf, good to see you."

Olaf, who's Olaf? Why does he smell like yak hide?

"No, come on toothless, this way."

Fine, Olaf smelled terrible anyways. Oh the smell of iron is strong over here. How do you deal with it? Oh, this bucket smells like fish! Nope, empty, only the precious scent remains.

"Okay, if I can just find a clamp I can get this ring opened up again and we should be all set. Come on where are you pesky clamp, there you are! Alright toothless now hold…"

"Hiccup?"

Who's that? Where are you going?

"Astrid! Astrid, Astrid, Astrid! Hi Astrid hi Astrid hi Astrid….."

"Look, I normally don't care what people do, but you've been acting weird lately."

Sheep, oh the love of the hunt returns! Come here! Oh, come on Hiccup let's go, enough play time, this is serious.

"Well, weirder…"

Let's go! Oh yeah, come here my precious!

"Toothless, what's gotten into you?"

Myself!

"Forget about the sheep, let's get out of here!"

Oh, flying then, even better! Onwards! Ah, the sea air does wonders for you doesn't it?

"Oh man that was close. Astrid almost caught us there."

Astrid, where have I heard that name before?

"We've got to be more careful Toothless; at least you have to be."

Yeah, because you can handle the ladies just fine.

"Anyways, I've got the clamp, let's head…home I guess."

Oh you're so dramatic when you mess up. Silly Vikings.


	7. Heart, Soul, and Wings

_Heart, Soul and Wings_

My heart is racing. Oh dear. I've never been scared of flight before. But this time is different.

"Alright bud I'm just making a few more adjustments, we should be ready to go soon."

It's not that cold out today, almost summer weather. One last gasp of warmth before the long winter sets in. I would usually love flying in this weather. Catching the thermal vents off the ocean as the sun warmed my wings. Delightful. Though that was before some jerk downed me and I found Hiccup. Now, I'm covered in animal hide and allowing a Viking to sit on my back. Controlling me. I hope he knows what's he's doing. He's gonna stare out over the ocean now, how dramatic.

"Well then Toothless, it's now or never."

A tad pessimistic but whatever. I still need to get used to your extra weight.

"Alright bud, let's go!"

No need to say it twice, into the winds so high! Oh I haven't been this high up in weeks now. Ah, warm sea air; it's one of life's great pleasantries.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow."

Not a word I really care for but hey, you're the driver. Oh that's gonna take some getting used to.

"Let's see let's see, position 3…no…4."

Oh, yes, oh this feels right. I am Night Fury again. Long live me!

"Alright, it's go time, it's go time"

Oh how I've wanted to perform a dive! Oh yes! Ah the sea water on my wings, so cooling! The smell of salt is rapturous! I can almost-birds. I hate birds. There they are. I'm flying below the birds. You think this is funny Hiccup, making me fly below such lowly creatures, those who envy my kind?

"Ha Ha! It works, it actually works!"

I'm happy you're happy, though I would like to be getting high—rock! Rock! Rock! Oh!

"Sorry."

Idiot, watch where you're flying this thing, I'm not just—not again! Not again! Damnit!

"That was my fault."

Yes it was, and so you deserve this! Look at me, reduced to slapping Vikings with my ears. One day it's plasma, the next it's ears. Pathetic.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it position….4…no…3."

Oh yeah, let's go! Oh higher! Higher! I haven't felt this good in weeks! Ah yeah, salvation at last!

"Yeah! Go baby!"

I'm not an infant but I appreciate the sentiment.

"This is amazing!"

For once I agree.

"Oh the wind in my-cheat sheet!"

Cheat sheet, what's a cheat sheet?

"Stop!"

Wait what do you mean stop? And why do If feel lighter—oh dear. No! No! Oh this is bad! Oh gods! This is gonna hurt! This is the end! Why did I have to trust you in the first place!

"Oh gosh! Oh gods oh no!"

Now instead of dying on the ground, I can plummet there again to my death this time!

"Okay, now, you've got to kind of…angle yourself!

I would If I had a rider!

"Now a little closer to me…ah!"

Sorry. That was my fault! Come on kid, closer, closer, you've got it. I got you! Hold on! Oh dear, oh dear. Up kid! Pull up! For once just listen to me! Yes! Oh we've got it now…more rocks. Great. Come on kid do something! Focus! Yes! Oh freedom at last! Twist, right! Left! Right! Spin! Oh the joys of maneuver! Clear skies at last! Glorious!

"Yeah!"

Oh this is worthy enough to bathe in my own plasma! Joy!

"Oh come on!"

Oh right, humans and plasma don't mix. I should remember that next time.

I guess I can understand why Vikings burn their meat. When the proper plants are placed on top it does create a delightful aroma. If only you could place the ecstasy grass on top. I'd even eat burnt meat! Perhaps you're willing to retry my specialty, regurgitated cod?

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good."

You have such strange dietary habits.

"Fish!"

"I smell it too!"

Great. scavengers. Back off!

"Fish!"

Don't worry Hiccup; I've got this under control.

"Fish is mine!"

"No! Fish is mine!

"No! I want fish!"

"No! Take this! Fish is mine!"

Vermin. Hey! Give me back that fish! Ha! You dare a steal a fish from Night Fury?

"I want fish, take this!"

No. Ha-ha! Size is not your friend my friend.

"Uh, not so fireproof on the inside are you. Here you go."

"Fish!"

Are you always to lackadaisical with you food Hiccup? You must learn the value of greed one of these days. Are really curling up to my rider vermin? You're disturbing our peaceful evening together! Together? Gods above what's become of me. Reduced to companionship with this talking fishbone. Now, now I told myself I'd stop calling him that. Things do change I suppose, perhaps I have as well

"Everything we know about you guys…is wrong."

I think I feel the same.


	8. The Girl who Smells of Lye

_The Girl Who Smells of Lye_

Days go by so quickly now. Every day I get stronger. Every day we fly farther, faster. I can sense Hiccup's enthrallment with the concept of flight. Even as a creature born with the capability, losing and regaining such a blessing has had a great effect on me. Submitting to the saddle is still quite irritable, especially after reminiscing upon a freer life. The new tail is also annoying at times. It feels so real, and yet it remains fake. So close and yet so far from total freedom. Then again if I had total freedom I wouldn't have met Hiccup. Not that my world would be something terrible without him, but his companionship is oddly charming. Each day with him brings out new things about him that are endlessly perplexing. Often he seems concerned with his awkward situation in "dragon training". Despite his rather peaceful efforts, as he tells me to not hurt my captive brethren, he is somehow the most qualified to his people to kill one of mine. Strange. His father has apparently returned recently, only adding to my companion's fears. I can once again smell fear on him. But not of me, and certainly not of flying. No, this is more like a dreading. A fear of the future, not of the present. And then there is this Astrid person. Every so often he'll drone on and on about her. He'll be angry and swooning over her at the same time. Such a curious blend of emotions. I'm never quite sure how to console him on such matters. He's stayed away extra late today, I do hope he comes. He left me plenty of food for the day, but what of flying! There will be consequences if I don't get in my daily flight Hiccup! Oh enough of you, best just find a nice place in the shade, make a nice ember bed and wait for him to show.

Lye. I smell lye. Why do I smell Lye? Hiccup does not smell like lye. No, no this is not Hiccup! Who are you my dear? How did you get here? Oh you reek of lye! Wait, fire. I smell fire too. It's faint, but fire means Hiccup! Hiccup will be here! This is good; the presence of this girl who smells of lye is not.

"Leaving! We're leaving. Let's pack up, looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever."

Glad to see you Hiccup, though may I direct your attention to the lye scented character behind you.

"Ah Astrid what…are you…doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on."

"Uh….."

"Nobody just gets as good as you do…especially you!"

Good at what? Obtaining delicious fish? He's very good at that.

"Start talking. Are you training with someone?"

Kind of.

"It better not involve this!"

It does, but may I interject that I don't like the way you're handling my rider?

"Yeah I know that this looks really bad but…'

"Get down!"

Miss I am just going to say you're awfully hostile towards Hiccup, and I'm going to ask nicely you refrain from such behavior.

"Okay, okay, you got me! I've been making…outfits! My secret's out, take me back, I won't…ahhh why would you do that?"

Oh now you're entering dangerous territory my dear.

"That's for the lies! And this…is for everything else!"

Do you think you can just drop an axe on my rider with no consequences! I do believe it's time you were taught some respect my lye covered friend!

"Ah man."

Come here! I don't bite…much!

"Run! Run!"

"No! No, no, no, no!"

Out of the way Hiccup! I will protect you!

"No, no, no, he won't hurt you!"

I beg to differ!

"You just scared him."

"I scared him?"

She scared me?

"Who…is him?"

"Astrid…Toothless. Toothless…Astrid, she's a friend."

Charmed. I smell her fear. Just like Hiccup a few weeks ago. Oh I'd love to see her bleed. Yes! Run, run! It will make the ending all the more satisfactory!

"Dat duh duh, we're dead."

So be it, see you on the other side Hiccup.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?"

I do believe you said something about a vacation?

"Come on Toothless, we've got to stop her. If she goes back to the village and tells my father we'll both be skinned alive."

Oh my, that sounds painful, very well kid, hop on, but do allow me my fun. Ah the sun is setting, a wonderful time for the hunt. Let's see, all one has to do is follow the scent of lye. And following a Viking from the air is hardly a challenge. Come to Toothless my sweet! Oh my I'm calling myself Toothless again, had best stop that. Come to Night Fury!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oh Great Odin's ghost this is it! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

You're high pitched screaming is quite annoying, please stop. Oh my that tree is tall, no better threat than falling if I do say so myself!

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

You're in my talons now miss, not his.

"You have to give me a chance to explain!"

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!"

Vikings…

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you."

Wait, what? What do you mean by show? Oh no, you surely don't mean…great. Just great. Get your hand away from me brute!

"Toothless, easy."

By your command, for now. Oh great, more extra weight, as if Hiccup wasn't enough. And you reek of lye.

"Now get me down."

"Toothless, down. Gently."

I could go down gently…

"See, nothing to be afraid of."

…But where's the fun in that? Onwards and Upwards! Ha ha! Oh let's get some air for once! Please stop your screaming dear, it really is quite painful to the ears.

"Toothless! What are you doing? Bad Dragon!"

Define bad.

"Sorry, he's not usually like this…"

Yes, I can be much worse.

"Oh no."

Dive, dive, dive! Oh perhaps a quick dip will alleviate that noxious lye smell! Again! A little cold water never hurt anyone!

"Toothless what are you doing we need her to like us!"

Well that obviously isn't working, so let's try a different approach! Ha ha! Oh back up we go! I don't want this water to freeze though, best get it off me.

"And now the spinning…."

You have a better solution to avoid icy wings?

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

You're welcome for everything, you useful Viking. Perhaps some more, not for the wings, but annoyance. You like tossing people around…Astrid is it? I could toss you off this right now should I—

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, I'm…sorry. Just get me off of this thing!"

Sorry eh? A word I hear too often from Hiccup, and myself. But I do sense Hiccup's irritation. Maybe he won't bring fish tomorrow! No! Alright, alright! I'm sorry too! Just please bring back fish!

Ah the calm of an Autumn night.


	9. Raging Fires and Calm Waters

_Romantic Flight_ omitted because it's too perfect to spoil with my sarcasm.

_Raging Fires and Calm Waters_

"Alright I admit it, this is pretty cool."

I could get used to this girl after all.

"So what now?"

There's that sense of dread again, I wonder what it's like to feel that.

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill…."

I know dear, no need to be dramatic.

"Kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me."

Yes, I already do that plenty. Wait, what is that? It's tantalizing! Oh must press onward!

"Toothless what's happening?"

I don't know kid, but whatever's out there must be had. Oh it's like the magic grass, but sweeter! It calls me! Oh, hello friend, who are you?

_I should ask you the same question. We don't typically see your kind around here. What's the occasion?_

I sense something enticing, I must press on!

_I see you brought the tribute of two ground dwellers, she will be pleased._

I'm sorry?

_Ha. Welcome to the party my friend._

"Toothless bud, you've got to get us out of here."

Sorry Hiccup, but once my curiosity is piqued there is no stopping it. You of all should know this.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill."

"What does that make us?"

Well you're not dead yet, so I'd say living. Oh my, more of the brethren. Hello all, what is happening?

_Black One shows up at last. We missed you._

_Our raids have been much trickier without you!_

_Where have you been?_

You know, making some friends.

_You're tribute will be appreciated!_

What tribute?

_Ah! Black One finally gets to see our lives! His independence is over!_

_Ha ha!_

_Hail the Queen!_

_Hail the Queen!_

Oh I may have taken a bad turn. Well then, follow the leader, down the Whispering Death hole we go! It's hot. Very hot.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this."

Even I'm not enjoying this. Very hot. Fish! Gods there's fish everywhere! Where is it all going? You idiots are just tossing it away! A communal feeding pit perhaps?

"Well it's comforting to know all our food has been dumped down a whole."

"They're not eating any of it. Why?

Oh what is that? So…entrancing!

_I can feel you Black one._

Hello?

_Come to me. We will be united._

I'm sorry?

_I am your one and only, come to me._

And you are?

_I am everything!_

Oh my, you're fat.

"What…is that?"

_Bring me my tribute, and we shall be together forever!_

"Toothless, time to go bud."

I concur.

_Come to me Black One! I shall have my tribute!_

Oh please let this work! Come on Hiccup let's go let's go! Ascend! Farewell all!

"Tell someone about this!"

"Liberate us!"

_Please come back_

Later my dear. When the time's right.

"No, no it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive, they're the workers and that's their queen."

"I guess so, but then why don't they just leave and never come back?"

"Maybe it has some kind of control over them. Even if they wanted to leave they can't.

Smart this one, I see why you desire her as a mate Hiccup.

"Come on, we've got to tell your dad."

"No, no Astrid. They'll…kill Toothless. No Astrid we have to think this through carefully."

I'm thirsty.

"Hiccup, we've discovered the Dragon's nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret, to protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

I'd complain about that term, but even I have to face reality at some point.

"Yes."

Well at least you have loyalty, I'll give you that.

"Okay then…what should we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll think of something."

"Okay."

*Whack*

"Oh!"

"That's for kidnapping me."

Don't look at me Hiccup, I thought it was the nicest kidnapping of all time.

"That's for…everything else."

Vikings, so dramatic. Farewell Astrid, I do hope we'll see you tomorrow. Lunch perhaps? Hiccup always brings the finest Salmon! Right Hiccup?

"What are you looking at?"

You?

"Oh Toothless we are in it now."

It being what exactly?

"I've got to try and change my father's mind, it's the only way. I'll either do change them all, or…"

Or?

"I'll change them all."

So dramatic, I like that.


	10. Day of the Long Talon

_The Day of the Long Talon_

I do hope Hiccup's alright. He seemed awfully nervous when he left last night. Though with any luck he should be fine. It's only a Long Talon he's facing after all. How hard could it be? It's humid today, cold and humid. Not a nice combination. Perfect day for violence trying to get your people to be friendly towards their bitter enemy of generations. Sun is strong today though. Nice day for flying, if only Hiccup was here. Then we could fly. We could even pickup Astrid and fly together again. She brings something strange to the mix that I enjoy. Hiccup is overall a much more agreeable Viking with her around. Peculiar, but pleasant. She does wreak of lye though, we must do something about that. Ah what to do? Hiccup didn't bring breakfast today, that's understandable. Then again I had a nice evening meal last night, though that should hold me over. I want to fly. Bored. I haven't been this bored since before Hiccup first came down to see me. Though back then I could at least look forward to the fantasy of one of our respective deaths. Now there is no such thing to occupy my time.

What is that? Something is wrong. Something is very wrong. Something is wrong with Hiccup. I mean yes many things are wrong with Hiccup but this is bad. Why do I know this? How do I know this? No matter. Must escape! Something is wrong, must find out what! Up legs! Up damn you! I will escape! No wall is too high for me now! I am Toothless! Damnit, right Night Fury! I am Night Fury! Night Fury shall ascend these walls! Come on! Come on! Yes! A grip at last! A few weeks too late but who cares! Up then! Oh freedom at last, now to find the master! Such irony. I can be so dramatic when I'm in a hurry. Leap! Forward, forward, forward! I've never ran so fast before! Have I ever ran before? What is running? Oh the scent of iron grows stronger. I can hear them! I can smell them! I smell Fire! Lots of fire. Long Talon fire! But Hiccup! I can hear him, almost smell him! Time for close combat, my favorite! Once again making my way up my observation trail, how things never change! Almost there! Glory awaits! Charge your fire Night Fury, dive!

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Damn right.

_Who are you? _

I am Night Fury, get off my rider!

_Rider?_

Yes, now off!

_He's mine, prey, Viking's want to kill me!_

No he doesn't now off with you!

_Let me have him!_

No, he is under my protection, now beat it!

_Fine, have fun with the rest of his friends._

"Okay Toothless you have to get out of here, now!"

Nonsense! Have you changed their minds yet? I think you did, they're all coming to greet me. Who are you then? You want to hurt my Hiccup Red Beard, bring it!

"No! Dad you'll only make it worse!"

Dad? No matter, he's too hostile for my tastes anyways. Death approaches!

"No!"

Damnit. Can't disobey Hiccup just like that can I? Sorry Hiccup, but it's just the way things—ah! Get off of me brutes! Damnit! Easy with the tail!

"No! no! Please, just don't hurt him!"

A little too late for that.

"Put it with the others!"

Others?

Hello Long Talon, funny seeing you around here. Sorry about earlier.

_Whatever. It's just a pleasure to meet a Black One at long last. You are very hard to come by now you know._

Don't remind me. So…how's life here in a cage?

_Can't complain. I would have been killed today, but you stepped in, so I am grateful, even if the bite mark hurts a bit._

It's hardly me you should thank. Hiccup wanted to be friends, but you attacked him. Why? He just wanted to be friendly and give you lot's of delicious fish!

_Heard a big metal bang and big man yelling, and I panicked. He did smell of fish if I remember right. Fish and Fire. Weird._

Yeah.

_So why you friends with Hic-cup? You capture him? Make him bring you delicious fish?_

Long story.

_We've got time, my friend._

Ah! Sunlight! Too long a night! Not enough food! I smell lye! Oh, Astrid. Morning, pleasant weather we're having isn't it?

"Sorry Toothless, but time to go. Don't worry, Hiccup will think of something."

I certainly hope so. Hello big men, time to carry me off then is it? Well I'll see you Long Talon, it's been fun but honor calls me for better things!

_Be Brave Toothless._

I will really have to learn to get used to that name.

"Bring him to ships!"

Come to see me off in person Red Beard? Hiccup must be proud of a father with such honorable qualities!

"Lead us home, devil!"

To Valhalla it is then.


	11. Darkest Before the Dawn

_Darkest Before the Dawn_

I don't know how fish live. To be tossed around constantly by the waters is infinitely frustrating. How do the Vikings do it? To be in the carcass of a tree for hours on end, the ocean tossing you around like a bug within my grasp. Nauseating in more ways than one. You all smell of hide and iron, also nauseating. At least the salt of the ocean is relaxing, even if I must smell it in such confines. Can't move. Everything hurts. If only Hiccup could some along and release me from my binds, again. I nearly killed him that first time. How unfortunate that would have been. No fish, and more importantly no Hiccup. At least with him there was freedom, limited though it may have been. At least with him I had an ally, a companion. A friend. I'm so dramatic when I'm scared.

"Hard to Port!"

Enter Hell's Gate then, onward to death and glory! Or at the very least death. Pathetic. Oh I can just begin to sense the fat one now. Tantalizing. And what Red Beard? You're just gonna step into her lair, with your little swords and kill her? A noble thought. Horribly doomed but noble. And what of me? Am I gonna be left at her mercy for when she's done with you lot? Oh my I can feel it! Why resist? Please do allow me to lead you to your deaths! It's all you care about anyways, so why should I deny you your dreams? Follow me noble Vikings! Your destiny awaits!

_Yes it does my dear_

Oh, you again, hello.

_I can sense you all. I'm going to enjoy destroying all of you._

You're so dramatic. I don't like that.

_Soon we shall be together Black One. All shall be united. You shall have my protection. _

I am already protected by somebody else thank you.

_The sickly Viking? He protects you?_

His name is Hiccup, and yes.

_Pathetic!_

I know. But such is the life of a wounded Black One.

_Worry not, the wound is only the first of many stages leading to death._

I can't wait.


	12. Into the FIre

_Into the Fire_

Oh. My we came ashore aggressively. In a hurry for your deaths are we Vikings? I smell my brothers, and I smell fear. Is this fear I'm feeling? No. No this is not like the other kinds of fear. This is dread. My I feel bad for Hiccup, having to feel this constantly. Hiccup is likely feeling dread now. There is dread everywhere.

"Stay low and ready your weapons!"

Yeah, your axes will surely do wonders upon the Fat One. Good luck with that. I'll be here, just waiting for your hilarious fate to unravel. Oh look, they even brought little versions of the towers I like to destroy. How fitting. Well then, I'll see you on Odin's Great battlefield!

"We've done it!"

Oh my, must have fallen asleep there. Well then, has the slaughter begun?

_Fly!_

_Queen is angry!_

_Hail the Queen!_

_Fly!_

Well then, let the show begin!

"Form your ranks, hold together!"

Like that will help. And here she comes! Hello my dear, lovely weather today isn't it?

_Vengeance!_

I figured as much.

_First the scum, and then the Black One! All shall fall!_

Very well my dear, have fun!

"Here!"

"No, here!"

Vikings, ever fascinated with taunting death. I can see where Hiccup gets it. Ah! Fire! So much of it as well.

_All shall burn!_

Vikings, when will you learn that wood burns quite easily. Now I can die by burning. It will be just like I imagined in the woods those many weeks ago. A dragon dies by the fire of another. Oh classic!

_Burn!_

Well then miss finish the job then. I haven't got all day!

_Black One!_

Long Talon?

_We come bearing the gift of aid! The boy who smells of fire rides with us! _

Hiccup! Salutations! I see you brought quite a bit of backup indeed! Long Talon, are those other riders?

_Yes my friend, the bond of blood has been made with the fire peoples! Rejoice! Rejoice!_

My brethren can be so dramatic when their happy. Bring Hiccup down to me! We have business to attend to! I suppose it is fortunate they left my saddle and such equipment on. Yes it's a strain on my back but without it this situation would be hopeless. Suffering does have its benefits after all I suppose.

_All shall kneel before me._

_Fat one is angry._

Yeah, she has some issues.

_Worry not Black One, Spike Tail is bringing Fire boy to you._

How do the two of us find ourselves in such situations Hiccup? Comes with the territory I suppose. Hello there, lovely day isn't it?

"Go help the others!"

Hello Spike tail!

"Okay bud, we got to get you out of here and up in air. We've got to try and kill that thing or at least distract it."

I've got nothing else better to do, why not? Ah yes get that muzzle off of me. I can finally get my teeth out again, a prime concern for someone named Toothless I guess.

"I can't break these chains!"

Come on put some muscle into it! What little you have anyways!

_Noise! Noise! Death!_

Damnit! Not the boat! Come on Hiccup get this chain off of—ah! Cold! Why does the water always have to be cold! Hiccup! Let's go! Please! So cold! Hiccup? Come on break the chains! Hiccup! Wake up! No. This is how it ends? Fitting how a creature of the sky should drown to death! Hiccup! Where are you going? Ascending to Valhalla are we? I'll be there soon! So cold. Oh hello red beard, come to finish the matter in person have you? couldn't let—freedom? Oh how I could kill you now, but I have more important things to attend to, up we go! Ah you're heavy! Oh that's better! It takes more than a little water to kill me! Oh let's get that off! Much better, well then Hiccup, shall we get on with that whole valorous death thing?

"You got it bud."

Very good then, let's make our way then!

"Hiccup!"

Kind of in the middle of something here red beard.

"I'm sorry, for—for everything."

"Yeah, me too."

Can we go please?

"You don't have to go up there."

I disagree.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

"I'm proud to call you my son."

"Thanks dad."

Vikings, so dramatic when they're happy. Up then! Ah the feel of battle! It's been far too long!

"He's up!"

Of course I am! Can't keep Night Fury down can you?

_All shall fall!_

Of course my dear, death is inevitable isn't it? How I've forgotten the joys of combat acrobatics! The best of life comes just before the end doesn't it? Ha ha! Oh Hiccup it's going to be a fun last moment with you!

_Black One, it seems I'm being sucked into the maw of death, assistance please?_

Of course Spike Tail, I live to serve! I do hope this fulfills my requirements!

_Yes, but I seem to have lost my rider, this is not good._

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup!"

"We've got a quick side mission bud."

Oh what fun, this is just like before! I do enjoy fetching this one for you Hiccup. Perhaps this could be a new Viking mating ritual? Uh? Come here miss, enough flying for you today!

"Did you get her?"

Of course I did. I never miss. Hello Astrid, you still reek of lye, but I can't concern myself with that right now, I'll let you off here, have fun!

"Go!"

Females, so bossy.

"That thing has wings, let's see if it can use them!"

I do enjoy teaching others how to fly. Oh Fat One, let's play tag shall we? You're it!

_Vengeance!_

Yes, yes I know. Now come on, do you want to play or not!

_Insolence!_

"Well it can fly."

Joy.

_Come to me Black One! There shall be unity in your demise._

There will be no demise if you can't catch up with me! Follow the leader!

"Alright bud, we can do this."

Don't know what this is, but I agree. My it's foggy around here, no wonder I stayed away from this area before.

_I will have you!_

All in good time my dear.

"Alright Toothless time to disappear!"

Up we go then I guess. Ah! Clever Hiccup. I underestimate your cunning at times. Follow me fat one, we can agree to the matter of death better amidst the realm of Thor, he is my patron after all!

"Here it comes"

That's some hot fire. Who would have thought that such a fat dragon could be formidable? Hiccup do remember to get me some salmon, should we come out of this alive of course. If not I'm sure Odin will have plenty waiting for us! Ah! Fire, bad fat one, learns some manners please! Hiccup, shall we get on with the plan?

"Okay Toothless, let's try this!"

I've always liked flying through storm clouds. Dangerous, yes. But the moisture against my wings, delicately brushing off me in the wind is quite relaxing. Dark clouds too, a storm is indeed coming.

_Come to me Black One, you cannot hide forever!_

Stealth is my friend. Stealth is my friend. You are not!

_You shall be mine Black One! And your little rider too!_

Sorry, we're both taken at the moment, but will this settle you?

"Keep aiming for the wings Toothless."

I never miss.

_You shall pay Black One!_

My life is a small token for your defeat my dear, now need I remind you of your station?

"Come on toothless, keep it coming."

I never miss, all that target practice has really paid off.

_Stop hiding! _

Oh that's a lot of fire, come on Hiccup navigate me out of here please.

"Watch out!"

Why do I smell burning hide. My tail feels hot. Oh this isn't good. Hiccup, can we please wrap this up, I'd appreciate coming out of this alive.

"Okay time's up, let's see if this works."

Oh yes! A good dive always cheers me up. Though I'd appreciate it more if it didn't lead to our mutual demise.

_Come to me Black One!_

"Stay with me buddy just a little bit longer."

To live?

_I will have you!_

"Hold Toothless."

I suggest you do the same.

"Now!"

Uh? Oh right, the fire. Enjoy the warmth my dear, it comes from the bottom of my heart! In related events, I would focus on avoiding the impending ground, that goes for you too Hiccup!

_No! come to me!_

Hiccup, a little altitude please? There we are! Oh that fire's hot. So many spikes. Dodge! Dodge! Spin! Move! My tail feels lighter, speaking of tails! Not good! Up! Hiccup, Up!

"No! No!"

Ah! Damnit! Oh that hurts. I think I heard something crack. I feel very light—Hiccup! Hang on! Into the fire! Valhalla awaits!

Everything hurts. Hot. It's hot. I smell burning flesh. I smell blood. Everything hurts. Can't move. Everything hurts. Is that lye? Red beard? Hello. Everything hurts.

"Oh son…"

Hot. I feel hot.

"I did this."

At least you have humility. Everything hurts. I'd bear my teeth at you, but everything hurts.

"Oh son…I'm so sorry."

Wait, the heat. Body heat. I smell fire. Ow. Everything hurts, but I must see for myself. Oh, hello Hiccup, have a nice flight?

"Hiccup!"

Yeah just take him, I can't fight right now.

"Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!

I never miss.


	13. Day and Night

_Day and Night_

Dark growing lighter, light growing darker. Memory, what's happening?

Fire. I'm near a fire. I smell wood. Wood burning. I smell fire. I smell Hiccup. Can't move, everything hurts.

Blood, I smell blood. Human blood.

"We'll at least he's mostly in one piece."

What? Iron, I smell iron. Fire and iron and blood.

Oh. Everything hurts. I'm alive. I'm in one piece. What day is it? What time is it? I am alive. Everything hurts. Hiccup? You're alive. You're alive! Asleep, but alive. Come on then, wake up. I need fish! Hiccup? Come on, you can't sleep forever, gods know I can't! there we go!

"Toothless?"

Yes! The dynamic duo reunites!

"Good to see you too bud—ah!"

Sorry, but I'm just so excited! Oh Hiccup's alive! Infinite joy! Who cares if I am Night Fury? I am celebrating!

"I'm in my house?"

Of course, Valhalla isn't this nice!

"Uh, you're in my house?"

Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me.

"Does my dad know you're here?"

Who cares? You're alive! Come on, flying awaits for both of us!

"Toothless. Toothless! Oh come on get down from—"

Hiccup? You want to go flying or what? I can understand you're weak but—what is that? Your foot looks…odd. It smells like iron too.

"Alright, here's goes nothing."

There's that sense of fear again, feint, but present still. Watch yourself Hiccup! I've got you.

"Thanks bud."

Anytime my weak friend.

Oh I can't wait to go outside, I haven't seen sunlight in gods knows how long, to feel the warmth against my back, to soar amongst the seas once more! To…was that a Long Talon?

"Toothless, wait here."

There's always something to interrupt flying isn't there?

"Come on you guys hold on tight here we go!"

Yeah, that was Long Talon. Is it me or are there an awful lot more dragons around here than there used to be? Have my brethren taken over? If so, wonderful!

"I knew it, I'm dead."

Oh, in that case Valhalla is a total rip-off.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?"

I think we're immortal.

"It's Hiccup!"

"Hiccup's awake!"

They're getting close, I don't like them when they're close.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of…this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

Well Vikings aren't known for being very specific in their language.

"Well most of you, that bit's my handiwork, you think it will do?"

I never knew Humans could build new limbs for themselves. Perhaps that's where Hiccup got his inspiration for me.

"I might make a few tweaks."

Make it not smell like iron, I don't like iron.

*whack*

You dare strike a hero after he wakes up! Miss you really are a piece of work.

"That's for scaring me."

"What is it with you? Is it always gonna be this way cause-I could get used to it…"

Hormones, disgusting. Anyways, can we get a move on, I'm much too excited to be still at a moment like this! Oh a new saddle and tail! I never thought signs of servitude could be so welcoming! Let's get a move on shall we?

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

"Toothless, you want to go for a flight bud?"

Of course, and bring along the lye girl if you like.

Ah the calm of an Autumn day.


End file.
